


Обоюдный юст

by risowator, SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Обоюдный юст

Рэй стоял у кабинки и терпеливо ждал.  
\- Брэд? - позвал он нерешительно, - ты там не провалился в толчок?  
Голос Рэя словно стал спусковым курком и фантазия Брэда понеслась, как взмыленные лошади. Вот он хватает Рэя и впечатывает его в стену, наваливаясь всем весом. Резко расстегивает его камуфляжные штаны, одновременно засовывая язык ему в рот, трахая его языком, вбирая его стоны. Рэй как будто вибрирует всем телом, пытается отстраниться, вздохнуть, но Брэд не дает. Мой, теперь ты только мой....

Рэй никогда не жаловался на слух и даже в стоящем вокруг гомоне мог различить звуки дрочки. Персон, прикрыв глаза, представлял, что это он сейчас дрочит Брэду, что они не в пустыне, а где-нибудь в Штатах, у себя на базе. И Рэй, наконец, решился подобраться к Брэду, а тот ему не отказал. Но это были всё такие глупые фантазии, ведь Колберт наверняка сейчас наяривал, глядя на пышные сиськи какой-нибудь блондинки. Рэй вздохнул. 

Брэд быстро двигал рукой на члене. Было жарко, по вискам стекал пот, горели уши и щеки. Он задел ботинком валяющийся на полу раскрытый журнал с голой девицей. Сейчас его не волновало ничего. Перед глазами мелькали яркие картинки худого и голого Рэя в его руках. Как он сжимает его крепкую задницу, трахает его пальцами, а Рэй открывает рот, кусает губы и прогибается в его объятиях. А потом Брэд поднимает и насаживает его на себя... Брэд застонал, но успел прикрыть рукой рот.  
\- Брэд, ну ты все?  
\- Блядь, Рэй... - выдохнул Брэд, кончая и пачкая пальцы. - Ты дашь мне спокойно подрочить? "На тебя", - мысленно добавил он с кривой усмешкой. - И насладиться благами цивилизации в последний раз?  
\- Это не последний толчок в твоей жизни, Брэдли! И не последняя дрочка. Мы опоздаем на вторжение.  
\- Без нас не начнут.  
Брэд вытерся, застегнулся, подобрал истоптанный и совершенно бесполезный журнал и вышел. Смерил взглядом Рэя, убедился, что он точно (ведь точно?) ничего не заподозрил и пошел в сторону машин.

Брэд смотрит вдаль, неосознанно поглаживая пальцы Рэя на бинокле. И прислоняется близко-близко. Он не отслеживает, как себя ведет, ему просто так удобно, нормально, естественно. А вот Рэй это тут же чувствует и замирает. Он думает: "Бля, Брэд, что ты делаешь, что ты делаешь вообще?!! Отодвинься от меня, отодвинься!" и у него встает.  
Брэд, наконец, забирает себе бинокль и слегка отстраняется так, что Рэй может спокойно вздохнуть. А потом Брэд ему чуть не в затылок говорит: "Ну это, бля, невероятно", выдыхая слова в коротко стриженные волосы. И Рэй думает: "Да уж, это бля невероятно, Брэд. Какого ты творишь!". А потом Брэд спускается вниз, не имея ни малейшего представления, что Рэй только что чуть не кончил в штаны.

* * *  
Брэд легко гладит лежащие на бинокле пальцы Рэя, пытаясь отследить реакцию. Рэй, щурясь на солнце, смотрит вдаль и выглядит так, будто все окей. Тогда Брэд намеренно прислоняется ближе и чуть ли не дышит в затылок. Рэй не дергается, не отстраняется, сидит расслабленно, словно ничего не происходит. Брэд смотрит в бинокль и выдыхает: "Это, бля, невероятно". Он слезает с крыши хамви, размышляя, что у него, видимо, ноль шансов заполучить себе этого вертлявого ушлепка. Может, он не педик, может, ему просто не нравятся огромные морпехи. Может, Брэд вообще не в его вкусе. И от этого настроение Брэда окончательно портится и даже предстоящая возможность съесть пиццу вместо надоевших полуфабрикатов не способна его улучшить.

\- Брэд, Брэд, слушай, я тут подумал, - Рэй задирает голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд Колберта.  
Брэд смотрит на него сверху вниз. Наблюдает за его вздрагивающими ресницами, отмечает, как солнце отражается в его огромных карих глазах, как на щеках то появляются, то исчезают ямочки, как влажный быстрый язык мелькает между его губ, когда он что-то взахлеб рассказывает. Брэд думает, если его целовать, Рэю придется запрокинуть голову, возможно, встать на цыпочки. Брэд бы дернул его на себя, слегка приподнял за задницу и трахал бы глубоко в рот языком.  
\- Как тебе идея, а?  
Брэд не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем Рэй только что пиздел.  
\- Рэй, сколько раз я тебе говорил, не надо думать. Думаю за тебя я, когда думаешь ты, все заканчивается плохо.  
\- Эй! Но это не самая моя безумная идея!  
И теперь Брэду нужно как-то выкручиваться, что он пропустил всю пламенную речь Рэя мимо ушей, пялясь на его гребаные пушистые ресницы.  
\- Обсудим это позже.  
"Когда я подрочу на тебя", - мысленно добавляет Брэд и идет в сторону туалетов.

* * *  
\- Брэд, Брэд, слушай, я тут подумал, - Рэй задирает голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд Колберта. Брэд смотрит на него сверху вниз. И пока Рэй думает, что завладел его вниманием, он начинает говорить. Пусть это очередная дурацкая идея, но он не может прекратить пытаться заинтересовать Брэда. Ему нравится, когда Колберт слушает его, пусть иногда с отсутствующим взглядом, зато Рэй в это время может рассмотреть его. Рэю чертовски нравится этот гладко выбритый подбородок с ямочкой, сухие губы. Он думает, а если поцеловать, вцепиться в шею, дернуть на себя, впиваясь в губы, засовывая в рот язык. Правда, потом Рэй будет валяться на песке, в этом он абсолютно уверен. Но фантазировать ему никто ж не запретит. И у Рэя от предвкушения сбивается дикция, когда он взахлеб рассказывает Брэду о тюнинге их хамви.  
\- Как тебе идея, а? - Рэй надеется, что Колберт хотя бы не сразу отошьет его.  
\- Рэй, сколько раз я тебе говорил, не надо думать. Думаю за тебя я, когда думаешь ты, все заканчивается плохо.  
\- Эй! Но это не самая моя безумная идея! - по правде говоря, это хорошая идея, но Рэю кажется, что Брэд его попросту не слушал.  
\- Обсудим это позже.  
"И не один раз", - с удовольствием думает Рэй.

\- ...и наверняка у них там специальный отбор, умных туда не берут, они там не выживают...  
\- И вылизать задницу, - Брэд внезапно произносит свои мысли вслух.  
\- Да, задницы тоже придется повылизывать, чтобы стать, капитаном, ну, это если ты, конечно, не Капитан Америка, у которого дядя...  
\- Тебе.  
\- Нет, я никому задницы не вылизывал и не собираюсь! Я лучше буду всю жизнь простым капралом, чем...  
\- Я хочу.  
\- Чего? Брэд, мы как приехали в Багдад, ты стал дико странный, серьезно. Может, тебе к Доку? Он же наша взводная фея! Помнишь, у меня слезились глаза и текло из носа от этого гребаного песка? Так вот он мне дал таблеток...  
\- Хочу тебе вылизать задницу.  
Из рук Рэя падает пакетик со скитлс и разноцветные конфеты разлетаются по песку. Рэй в шоке таращится на Брэда.  
\- Не, к Доку это нужно мне. У меня, кажется, начались слуховые галлюцинации.  
Брэд смотрит перед собой на скитлс в песке.  
\- И все это очень некстати.  
\- Да уж блядь!!  
Брэд поднимается и собирается уйти. Рэй вскакивает следом.  
\- Нет, подожди, ты это серьезно что ли?  
С секунду они смотрят друг на друга. Рэя накрывает, просто таки шарахает пониманием.  
\- Я ж не мылся месяц, - шепчет он беспомощно и складывает брови домиком.  
Брэд улыбается уголками губ, никто не заметил бы, но Рэй знает наверняка - он улыбается! Этот сукин сын улыбается! Колберт молча разворачивается и уходит. Рэй собирает скитлс из песка, его руки слегка подрагивают. Он бросает это дело, достает сигареты, садится и закуривает. 


End file.
